


Photo shoot

by Vintagehedgehogdragon



Series: Photoshoot [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintagehedgehogdragon/pseuds/Vintagehedgehogdragon
Summary: Asmo and Willow (OC) talk about doing a boudoir photo shoot and Simeon asked to join in with Diavolo as the photographer
Series: Photoshoot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145990
Kudos: 5





	Photo shoot

“Sweetie wait up” Willow stopped and turned to see Asmo calling after them. Willow backed up into the grass to stay out of the way of others going by while they waited for Asmo to catch up to them, they knew he wasn’t about to run at them. As Asmo got to Willow they reached out their hand for him to grab. “So do you remember when I asked you about your sexy bucket list?” He asked accepting their hand as they walked to the house. “Yeah, why?” They asked seeing a slight glint in his orange eyes.  
“Well I was thinking, let’s check off the boudoir photo shoot this weekend. There is a lingerie sale going on and it’d be the perfect way to show it off” He was leaning on Willow’s shoulder as they walked “Okay, let’s do it, but we should find a photographer for it too. I want to do it right” Willow said giving his hand a small squeeze. “Let’s go then darling” He said spinning Willow around accidentally knocking them straight into Lord Diavolo and Simeon. “Don’t worry about it Lilo” Simeon said chuckling as he placed his hands on their shoulders steading them. “What’s this about a photographer I was hearing?” Diavolo asked brushing hair behind Willow’s ear.  
Before Willow could protest Asmo explained about the photo shoot and what they were about to shop for. “Well I happen to enjoy photography, and would love to offer my services as a photographer. I had already planned to take a personal day this weekend, this seems like a better way to spend my time.” Diavolo said without hesitation. “Are you sure, Dia? I wouldn’t want to impose” Willow spoke softly. “Of course my dear, besides it means I can pester Lucifer some too” winking as he laughed.  
With a blush Simeon softly spoke out “I’m rather intrigued by this idea. Would it be alright if I joined. Or at least watched. May as well take advantage of the pass Michael gave me. He said he wanted me to fully experience life in the Devildom” hiding his face with his hand after speaking as if he didn’t mean to say what he did out loud. After a wordless glance to each other Asmo and Willow responded in unison “Of course.” “We’re going shopping now, come with us now. We can pick some stuff out and you can decide day what you want to do” Asmo said extending his other hand to the blushing angel, looking at Willow as if he wanted their approval too. “I agree, you are more than welcome to come with us now and pick stuff out. If you don’t wear it, we can return it. Not a big deal. You can also decide you want to watch then join, and only the 4 of us have to know if that’s what you want as well” Willow said placing a hand on his arm giving it a small squeeze  
“I’m going to need some more details here, like Where is this happening, and when” Diavolo asked placing a hand on Willow’s shoulder. “My room, Saturday 1:00 PM bring your camera and that’s it” Asmo replied walking away pulling Willow along with him and Simeon right behind. As they got to the store Asmo immediately started to hold stuff up to the others making faces of disgust until he spotted 3 long silk marabou robes on the wall. Pulling the two in the direction and holding a robe up their necks. “These are perfect, We just need to find a set to match.” Placing a white robe in Simeon’s hands and a black one in Willow’s, keeping the bright pink one for himself.  
Simeon’s eyes bulged looking at the various sets trying to find something that he felt comfortable about. “Hey Sweetie, Simeon come here I found something” Asmo shouted from across the store. As made their way to Asmo he held up a white lacy triangle bra with matching hipster panties and suspender belt for Simeon, after he took it and placed it with the robe, Asmo held up a black bustier with matching lacy thong and suspender belt for Willow. “What did you find for you hun?” Willow asked grabbing the set and placing it neatly in their robe. He held up a pink lacy set like Simeon’s but with a lacy thong instead.  
“I feel like it’s missing something. Do you think a babydoll style slip would look nice too, we could do wardrobe changes” Willow asked resting their head on Asmo’s shoulder. “Perfect, great idea Beautiful. Let me handle it” he said kissing their head, before bounding off. Chasing after him so he could hold things up. The first thing he held up to Willow made his eyes go wide and a blush tickled his cheeks “This is the one, just imagining you this…I even found a matching one in pink” His eyes fluttered back as he shuddered slightly. He handed willow a lacy halter babydoll slip dress that clasped around the next and plunged down in a keyhole neck line. Calling Simeon over and handing him a silken slip that was lined with lace. “I think that’s everything”  
After they paid “Could I leave this stuff with you. I don’t want others to see it.” Simeon asked stopping “Of course I’ll hold on to it, remember no pressure.” Willow said taking the bag from Simeon. “Thanks Lilo, I appreciate it. I should actually go finish my errands. I’ll see you Saturday.” Waving as he walked away. Linking his arm in Willow’s the two walked home to get his room set up for the shoot.  
Asmo insisted that Willow stay in his room Friday night, he had gotten all new spa stuff he wanted to try out to make sure their skin was glowing the next day, also so the brothers wouldn’t bother them, and they could get a decent night of sleep. Taking care to hang up each outfit nicely on hangers, they tucked into bed foreheads touching as he pulled them tight to his chest, falling asleep soon after.  
it occurred to Willow Saturday morning around 11 that no one had told Lucifer about the plans for the day, so When Diavolo showed up early with Simeon in tow. “What are you doing here, I thought you had today off, did something happen?” Lucifer asked rubbing his temples. “Oh no I’m actually here for Will, and Asmo. I offered to take pictures for them today. Simeon wanted to see what the fuss was about” clapping the Angel on the shoulder slightly, knocking him forward slightly. Simeon caught himself gracefully as he stepped forward into the House of Lamentation and headed towards Asmo’s room with Diavolo on his tail. “Why did I not hear about this?” Lucifer asked “Because you don’t need to know everything that Willow does” Diavolo said winking at the prideful demon who just huffed and walked away. “Their both in his room” shouting as he slammed the door to his study.  
*knock knock* “I know we’re early but I wanted to get a better idea of what you wanted done” Diavolo knocked harshly. “It’s open” Asmo shouted he was helping Willow dry their hair and get their make up styled for the day. The two were still in just their towels and hadn’t planned on the other’s being early, but they could make it work.  
“Seeing as all we need to do is get dressed we may as well start early, what do you think?” Willow said turning towards Asmo. “Okay, I’ll grab the outfits, Simeon if you’re still interested. The outfits are in here. You can get ready with us” Simeon slowly made his way into the bathroom arms crossed over his chest. Giving him a sweet smile as they wiggled the thong over their hips. Turning to ask Asmo for help clasping the bra. Asmo pointed at the set that had been chosen for him, Simeon nodded while he grabbed the hanger and started putting on the set, and slowly slid his top down his shoulders.  
Asmo swallowed hard “Oh this is torture sweetie, you look so beautiful” He ran his hands over their hips from behind, kissing the nape of their neck giving a slow blow behind their ear. “Hey save it for later,I promise I’ll make it up to you” Willow said with a wink. “Um, could someone help. I can’t quite get the top hooked.” Simeon cried out breaking the tension between Asmo and Willow. “Come here I’ll get it” Willow said effortless clasping the bra for him, he hissed as Willow’s cold hands brushed his shoulder blades “Oh sorry, I forgot my hands were cold” they said hiding their hands behind their back.  
“It’s okay, it just caught me off guard.” He said smiling, he didn’t want to tell them that it was like a cold shower for him. He had been watching Willow get dressed trying to remind himself to think pure thoughts, but unfortunately it was proving harder the longer he watched. He wanted to give into sin, it wasn’t like he hadn’t before. Why was today so much harder. “Sim, you okay?” Willow asked placing a hand on his arm. Snapping him out of his trance he nodded. “Okay we’re going out to talk to Dia now. Remember you can back out anytime” Holding out their hand for him, he accepted it with a shy smile. Willow walked out first as soon as Diavolo caught sight of them a huge smile danced across his lips eyes glistening with lust, but trying to hold back.  
The four talk for a bit and they start taking pictures. Many solo and duos. “I have an idea for the 3 of you, if you want to hear it” Diavolo said setting the camera down briefly. He needed a break, fearing the growing bulge in his trousers was becoming more noticeable. He didn’t want to let Willow down by leaving before they were satisfied with the amount of pictures. “Okay what’s your idea” Willow asked, their eyes glistening back at him. He asked them to be in the panty sets with the robes over them. Then placing Willow kneeling on Asmo’s bed with Asmo kneeling behind them, his knee between their legs. Arms wrapped up under their arms one resting on Willow’s soft breasts, the other on the side of Willow’s face, his chest touching their back. He asked Simeon to sit in front of Willow knees touching theirs as well as their foreheads. He asked Simeon to place his arms on Willow’s hips, and for Willow to place theirs in the same place that Simeon has his.  
Willow could feel Asmo tensing his thigh muscles repeatedly causing the lacy fabric to rub against the bundle of nerves that was just resting above their boyfriends knee. Looking down at him, they could feel him smirking against their shoulder. “What are you doing?” They growled, trying to keep their voice down so only he could hear. Biting their shoulder he motioned his head over toward the Demon Lord who was trying to discretely palm himself through his trousers. “Eh, what’s going on over there Dia? You look like you’re having fun.” Willow chuckled biting at their lower lip and grinding their hips slowly on Asmo’s thigh, leaning back into his chest. “I… Oh…Um. Sorry I..” Dia stammered cheeks turning crimson but Willow cut him off “it’s okay Dia. Seeing as you’re enjoying yourself this much, why don’t we make it more interesting.” Breaking themself out of the knot of arms, walking over to the blushing demon swinging their hips slightly.  
“What did you have in mind?” He asked getting mesmerized within Willow’s eyes who was looking up at him while running a finger down his broad chest. They could feel his breath hitch as they reached his waist. “Well I was thinking maybe we (gesturing to the bed) could have some fun…” He cut them off “Sounds fun” reaching up to unbutton his shirt. “Oh you didn’t let me finish. This would be while you watch and you’re not allowed to touch. I want to see how good you’re self control is Dia. Still sound fun?” Their words dripping with lust. Nodding in return, resisting the urge to throw them on the bed. “Good, How are you at following orders? Because I’m the boss today and I make the rules. If you follow my rules I’ll see to it you get rewarded” holding his chin in their hand, slowly stroking his jaw with their thumb “If you break my rules there will be punishments” running their other thumb down his v line. Just stopping about his waistline their other fingers just barely brushing against the head of his cock making him flinch holding back a moan.  
Backing up just before he was able to bring his hands up to their hips. As they reached the bed Asmo was on them pulling them back onto the bed, crashing his lips against theirs while reaching his hand behind their back unhooking their bra and throwing it across the room. Looking back at Diavolo while he attached himself to one of Willow’s breasts giving it tiny kitten licks before gently biting it “You smell like you want to join us Simeon” Asmo growled still nipping at Willow’s breast leaving small red marks all over. “If Lilo doesn’t mind I’d love to join” Simeon purred crawling over to where Willow was laying. Without a word Willow sat up putting a hand on the back of Simeon’s neck and crashed their lips against his, moaning softly.


End file.
